


Lupin vampires

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Series: Werewolf family [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Torture, Brothers, Confusing, Crossover, Elijah has PTSD, Elijah lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Greyback being creepy, Hallucinations, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt Teddy Lupin, Hurt/Comfort, I'm making this up as I go, Kidnapping, Klaus lives, Mild Blood, My First Work in This Fandom, No Slash, Past Child Abuse, Post Full Moon, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Spoilers, Vampires, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: AU: Elijah and Klaus live and meet Remus and Sirius who also live. I have no idea how to world this summary i'm sorry. No Wolfstar





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold day in the middle of the woods of New Orleans. The wood was dark as it always is. No person dared to go in there after the news of the werewolves. However, in the woods laid a man and a black dog. The man had brown sandy hair. His suit was shabby looking, and he was knocked out. The dog looked worried as he nudged his muzzle against the man whining as he does so. Then another man walked up to the other, well he more like ran up to him. The man looked young however if you looked into his brown eyes, he looked older. “Hello there,” he said as he walked over to the dog and the man who was still out. The man had an American accent, but it was old and formal sounding. It did not sound like one. However, when he went to pet the dog the dog whined and bared his teeth into the man sleeve. “What is it?” he asked the dog. The dog looked like it rolled his eyes and right before the man he shifted into a human form.

“I was trying to say that my friend is hurt, and he needs help,” the man said as he looked at the other. The younger yet older man looked down at the man with alarm in his eyes. He then nodded as he shook his head at the fact that the man that he is talking to was just a dog.

“I need to know your name though if I’m going to help you,” the man said in a voice that sounded calm and demanding despite the problem that they were having at the moment. The man with black hair and warm gray eyes nodded. However, before he said anything, he took a deep breath and looked around as if he was scared to let anyone know his name.

“I’m Sirius. Sirius Black and you are?” Sirius asked as he looked down at his friend with a worried look on his face.

“My name is Elijah,” he said as he pulled out his phone and called someone. However, Sirius looked at him with a worried look on his face, but he did not say anything as he picked up his friend. “What’s his name?” Elijah asked. Sirius took a deep breath and said:

“Remus Lupin,” Sirius’s voice was shaky and filled with pain for some reason.  Elijah, however, did not know why, however.

“Well, my brother will be here soon. So, I guess we have to wait. What happened? Can I ask?” Elijah asked as he looked at Remus who twitched but did not wake. Sirius looked at him and wondered why he did not ask about him being a dog. Sirius sighed and said:

“It’s a long story. Let’s just say Remus has a big secret that I don’t really want to say. I don’t think he’ll like it if I tell you,” Sirius let out a sigh as he looked around him and put his hand in his pocket. Elijah nodded not saying anything. The two fell quiet after Sirius had said this. 

           Sirius looked around him as he sat in the woods with this man that stood above him with his hands behind his back looking at Remus who was still out. He could sense something about him he was not sure what it was. Sirius wanted to ask him, but he did not instead he asked: “Why are you helping me? I mean. This could be a trap. I’m not saying that it is but why?” Elijah looked at him sharply and sighed.

“I sense magic in you and your friend. I want to get you on my side,” Sirius stood and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I’m magic, but what are you talking about. I’m on no side. Remus and I are just on a trip for his birthday. He just did not realize that……………” Sirius trailed off. Elijah ran a hand over his face when it clicked in his mind however before he could tell Sirius his half-brother Niklaus walked up to him.

“I smell a wolf,” Klaus called as he walked over to his older brother, Sirius, and Remus. Sirius looked at him with his wand drawn at him.

“Don’t you dare harm Remus,” Sirius called trying to keep his calm. However, Elijah heard it slip. Klaus laughed as he walked closer to him. However, Sirius looked at him with his gray eyes filled with anger to his best friend.

“No, why would I hurt a wolf when I am one, well half,” Sirius did not lower his wand after Klaus said this. Elijah looked at his brother and then over to Sirius.

“This is my brother Niklaus.  Like me, he can help your friend. If you lower your wand,” Sirius looked up at Elijah. The calmness of his voice reminds him of Remus when he’s trying to keep the wolf in check. The young Black lord lowered his wand with a sigh.

“Fine, but don’t hurt him. He’s my last best friend still alive and that I trust,” Sirius said as he put his wand away and looked at the brothers. The brothers did not say anything however as Elijah picked up Remus and walked away with Sirius following him and his brother who looked like he had blood around his mouth. Sirius did not care though however he was intrigued with this and these two brothers’ that look so young but so old at the same time.


	2. Werewolf and vampire-wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius tells The Mikaelson's brothers about himself when Teddy comes in telling everyone that Tonks is missing

Sirius was amazed when they walked into a big house. However, it was not as big as his. The house was old Sirius could tell. In fact, it was older then Number 12. Sirius could not believe that he was in a house older than his own family house.  “This is where you live?”  Sirius asked once they brought Remus up the stairs and into a room. Elijah nodded as he set the werewolf down.  Elijah looked at his Sirius and then he looks at the werewolf, but he did not say anything. Klaus looked at Remus and sniffed the air.

“This one has different sent. I smell a wolf, but it is masking something else,” Klaus said in a snarl in his voice. Sirius looked at him and sighed.

“We are magic. Moony and I. we are magic. I’m sure your brother told you this. I don’t think I told you my name yet,” Sirius said as he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell over Remus with Elijah and Klaus watching.

“What is your name then?” Klaus said with the same demanding tone as his brother, but it was less calm then Elijah. Sirius sighed and said:

“Do you want my full name or………...” Elijah raised his hand. Sirius stopped talking when he thought of his father. However, he could not hide the fear in his gray eyes. Both Klaus and Elijah saw this and hummed.

“May I ask something first before you tell my little brother your full name?” Sirius nodded and looked at Remus who moved in his sleep again.

“What do you want to know?” Sirius asked as he sat down with a sigh and ran his hand over his face.

“You said Moony. Why is that? Why did you call him that name?” Elijah folded his arms behind his back as he said this. Sirius looked up at him and sighed.

“It’s just a nickname. A friend of mine decided to help Remus with his condition. Since werewolves in our world have no desire to hurt other animals learned to turn into animals.  Me, my best friend James, well he was more like a family to me. Anyway, there was another friend of ours that also did this but he’s not my friend anymore and James………………...” Sirius trailed off as the brother’s heard the despair and guilt in his voice when he said this.

“James died. When?” Elijah asked as he walked over to the door. “I think we should talk about this in another room,” Sirius looked at Remus and nodded. “Right, come Niklaus,” Klaus looked over to his brother and with a growl, he nodded and followed his brother with Sirius behind the two of them.

          Elijah was amazed by Sirius’s story. He felt bad for some reason for this wizard, this human. Klaus on the other hand only cared about the werewolf in the next room this is why he said after the story. “I get the feeling that Remus, right that’s his name?  He was not born a wolf, was he?” Sirius looked at him after he sighed and said:

“That is right. Rem has been a werewolf since he was four years old. A werewolf bit him to get revenge after Remus’s father told him that all werewolves need to die. Remus hates being a werewolf,” Klaus hummed and looked to the door of the room. He then opened his mouth to say something, but a cry of a teen made them all look to the cry. Sirius was the first to his feet. “Teddy,” Sirius whispered as he ran to the door with Elijah and Klaus behind him.  

          “Teddy?!” Sirius called again as he ran down the stairs to the front to see a boy. He looked about seventeen years old. His bright turquoise hair stood out unlike the rest of him.

“Cousin Sirius,” Teddy yelled as he ran to Sirius. Elijah and Klaus looked at the boy and they saw the boy’s amber eyes filled with worry. The boy was tall, around the same height as Remus. Elijah raised an eyebrow at his brother who looked just as confused as him.

“What is it, Teddy? Where is your mother?” Sirius asked as he led Teddy into the home. Elijah looked at the boy. There was something even more different about this boy.

“I don’t know were mum went. I was in my room reading all night and when I woke up, she was gone. Cousin Sirius, what do we do? I don’t want to spend my first summer as a full wizard without my mum,” there was a fear in Teddy’s voice. Sirius let out a sigh.

“Don’t worry my young cousin. We will find her. I don’t know how to tell this to your father though,” Sirius looked at Elijah and Klaus. “But I think you should meet these two. They um are helping your father,” Teddy looked up at the brothers and nodded. Elijah started to walked down the stairs and said:

“Elijah Mikaelson. That is my brother Niklaus and you are?” Elijah held out his hand. He, however, does not really do this. Teddy took his hand and then looked at Sirius.

“Should I say my full name?” He asked Sirius who nodded with a smile, but you can see the fear in his gray eyes.  “I’m Edward Remus Lupin but you can call me Teddy if you like,” Klaus smiled at the little sass that he added to his voice in the end.

“And you can call me Klaus all my friends do,” Elijah sighed and gave his brother a look.

“Are you Mr. Lupin’s son?” Elijah asked as he looked at the boy. Teddy nodded and said:

“Is my dad ok. Please is he, last night was a hard-full moon. I know it was I…………...” Teddy cut himself off as he looked to the stare to see Remus standing by the railing holding on and putting all his weight on the metal.

“I’m ok Ted. What are you doing here cub? Sirius, what happened where’s Dora?” Remus said as he made his way to the stares and slowly, he walked down them to be with part of his family. “Why do I smell a wolf? Is Greyback near?” Remus added once he got down the stairs and looked at his son. Elijah could hear fear in his voice.   Sirius walked over to him and sighed.

“No, Moon, that monster is not here. Don’t worry and if he was, he will not get your son. Teddy is safe and he can’t control you not anymore alright?” Remus nodded and looked at Elijah and Klaus.  Remus smiled a little and said:

“Remus Lupin,” Remus held out his hand to Elijah. Elijah smiled a little and took his hand.

“I’m Elijah,” Teddy smiled at his father, but he could see the pain in his eyes.

“Dad I think you should rest,” Teddy said with tiredness in his voice which Elijah heard but he did not say anything.

“Teddy’s right Moon. You can’t find Tonks if your still hurt from last night,” Remus nodded but everyone can see his eyes turn amber. However, he calmly walked back up the stairs after he stared at the brothers for a long time. Sirius let out a breath as did Teddy. Elijah looked between the two and calmly asked:

“Does he do that a lot?” Sirius and Teddy nodded as they walked to the door.

“Let's go back to the house Ted and see if you can find Tonks sent,” Teddy nodded as they both walked out the door however Elijah and Klaus followed them without them knowing.

        Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin woke with a start as she looked around her. Only she could not see anything. The room was pitch black and Tonks could not hear anything either. “Where am I?” She asked herself however she got no answer. “Hello?” she called but she still got no answer. “Sirius, Remus, Teddy. My son, where are you?” she called as her hair changed to a dark gray in sadness for her son. “I will find where the hell I am Ted and I will get back to you,” Tonks said to herself as her eyes closed once again.


	3. Let us help and in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah learns more about Sirius and he and Klaus help Sirius and Teddy on finding Tonks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story might be slow and maybe boring and I’m sorry about that. enjoy.

Sirius and Teddy walked down the road for a few blocks when Sirius stopped and turned around. “I know you are following us,” Sirius called with his voice breaking a little only Teddy heard this though.

“You are smart for a human,” Klaus said with a smile. Elijah rolled his eyes and stepped into the sun.

“Why are you following us?” Teddy asked as he walked closer to the brothers. Sirius put a hand on his shoulder. Elijah saw this and walked closer to the boy.

“Because Niklaus and I feel that we have not had a lot of action in a while. I think that we would be a good help to you in helping to find what was her name, Dora?” Sirius and Teddy sighed and nodded.

“Yes, that’s my mum. Why do you feel like you need to help us? Cousin Sirius and I are well off in finding her by our selves. thank you though,” Teddy turned around and walked away however Sirius stopped him with his hand.

“Edward wait,” Sirius sighed and looked at the brothers. “Stay here,” Teddy nodded and sighed. “I’m sorry about him. He gets it from his father. Teddy is a half-wolf so the full moon um,” Sirius cut himself off.  Elijah nodded.

“Are you going to let us help?” Elijah asked as he looked at Teddy who let out a deep breath. “That boy does he turn. You said that he was half-wolf?” Sirius looked at Teddy and nodded.

“He does not turn on the full moon, but he has such a hard time sleeping during it. I can’t be there because I’m with his father. His Godfather, my Godson trys to help him. Ted’s just stubborn, just like his father and mother,” Elijah smiled as he watched Klaus walk over to Teddy.

              “So, you’re a half-wolf. That makes us kind of the same,” Teddy looked at him and rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think we are. You don’t know what it’s like to be born after a war,” Teddy rolled his eyes again and sniffed the air. “Mum’s not near but it’s there. Cousin Padfoot!” Sirius looked at Teddy and nodded to Elijah.

“Do you really mean that you can help us?” Sirius asked looking over to Teddy who looked angry. Elijah looked at Sirius and raised an eyebrow. Then he just laughed.

“Mr. Black you have my word. I keep my word. You can trust me. Niklaus on the other hand………” Elijah waved his hand and sighed. “Don’t worry. I’m sure it will be fine. I will help you,” Sirius smiled a little and nodded.

“Right follow me. Teddy do you have your mothers sent?” Teddy nodded thought Sirius could see the anger and distrust in his amber eyes.

              Klaus whistled when they walked up to the house that Sirius and the others are staying in for Remus’s birthday.  “Wow, this is your house that you are staying in?” Klaus asked as he looked at Elijah who looked back at him. Klaus nodded when he saw the look on his brother’s face telling him that they needed to tell them.

“However, before you answer Niklaus’s question there is something that we need to tell you,” Elijah said as he put his hands behind his back and nodded to Klaus. Klaus nodded and said:

“We are vampires. the original vampires,” Sirius and Teddy however only hummed and walked up to the house.

“This is one of my family’s vacation home. They never used it though. They hatted going out of Britain. I’m glad that when they died, I got everything that there little evil hand owned,” Sirius said as he and Teddy walked into the house then he added: “You guys can come in,” Elijah and Klaus nodded thanks and walked into the house.

Sirius looked around the house in his own anger. “Tonks?! Dora where the hell, are you?” Sirius called as he ripped apart the house. This is when Elijah walked up to him.

“This house is old. I’m taking so is your family,” Elijah sighed when he saw the look on Sirius’s face. “Right forgive me. I did promise to help you and here I am talking about your family,” Sirius smiled a little and sighed also.

“I know thank you. Teddy, however, is not too thrilled with you and your little brother helping though. He might warm up to you. the full moon is hard on him, but you know that and yes, my family is old. I, however, I am the last blood born Black. In other words, I’m the last Black ever,” Elijah hummed and looked around the room.

“Do you have any idea who took her?” Sirius shook his head however before Sirius could say anything Teddy walked in the room with Klaus behind him.

“I know who took mum,” Teddy said breathing hard. Sirius walked over to the boy and hugged him.

“Ted. Is it………….” Teddy nodded sadly.

“I don’t really think it his sent but it was a werewolf. A powerful one,” Sirius sighed and muttered under his breath and sighed again. Elijah looked at him.

“Who is this werewolf? Did Edward tell you Niklaus?” Klaus sighed and nodded but he did not say anything.  “Tell me Niklaus,” Elijah demanded as he looked at Klaus in his eyes. This made Sirius think of his father again, but he shook it off however Teddy saw it and sighed. Teddy heard about Sirius’s family. He was glad that they were no longer around. Elijah turned around to see Sirius looking down at the floor not moving for a minute before he sighed and said:

“I’m fine. Right, that werewolf is Greyback. The werewolf that bit Remus,”

        Remus woke with a start as he looked around then he remembered where he was. Remus then let out a sighed however he just remembered that Tonks is missing. The werewolf quickly got to his feet and ran to the door however he froze when he smelled a werewolf. Remus’s eyes grew wide when the sent was close. “No!” Remus muttered when he slowly walked back to his room however the sent pulled him to go near it. “No!” Remus said again this, however, was the last thing that Remus said before Greyback walked into his vision.

“Hello, cub,”

              “Now Teddy I want you to stay here if we are going to save your mother,” Teddy opened his mouth, but Sirius shook his head. “No Ted I’m sorry. I know you want to save your mother, but it’s not safe. I don’t what werewolves biting you.  what would your father think?” Teddy let out a sigh as his hair turned red with anger, but he nodded anyway.

“Ok cousin Sirius,” Teddy said as his hair got even redder. Elijah and Klaus saw this but did not say anything about it as they and Sirius walked over to the door and left leaving Teddy alone in anger at the fact that he can’t help save his mother. Teddy let out a sigh and walked over to his room and slammed the door even though no one was there to hear his anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Again, I’m going to say sorry if this story is boring and slow and say that I have never done anything for the Originals before. Things will get better, I hope. Tell me what you think if you want to and I will see you next time. -


	4. Family is everyting even if its not in blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets taken to Tonk while Sirius and the brother's look for Tonks not knowing that Remus is also missing

Tonks woke with a start when she heard the door open causing light to fill the small room. Tonks opened her eyes to see Greyback smiling at her. However, what broke her heart was Remus standing right next to him with a sad, no beyond sad look on his face. Tonks smiled warmly at him, but it faded when he did not smile back. _‘Stop doing this to Remus.’_  Tonks thought sadly. Remus looked over to Greyback as if asking a silent question. Greyback nodded slowly and pushed the younger werewolf to his wife and then left the room closing the door behind him with a laugh and making the room dark again. Remus who was holding on to Tonks but then he fell to the floor making Tonks stand and slowly walk over to him. Remus had tears in his eyes when he saw Tonks.

“Dora dear. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault I………...” Remus cut off as Tonks pulled him in for a hug.

“It’s not your fault dear. How did he find you?” Tonks asked as she looks at the door with fear in her eyes. Remus sighed and shook his head.

“I don’t know,” Remus said as he allowed his eyes to close for a minute only, they did not open, and Remus’s body dropped limp. Tonks’s eyes grew wide.

“Remus? Remus!” Tonks called as tears formed in her eyes. “Remus!” she called again. On the other side of the door, Greyback laughed and walked away from the door still laughing.

Elijah, Klaus, and Sirius walked down the road. Sirius was glad that Klaus got the scent of Tonks. Sirius sighed when he watched the muggles go on with their lives. Their lives seemed so simple than his own. Sirius felt guilty yelling at Teddy but he needed him safe but why does he feel like his father. Sirius sighed as he turned into a dog and sniffed the air. Elijah watched this behavior from Sirius. He wondered what was wrong but then again, he does act weird whenever he talks to Klaus in a strict voice telling him what to do which is what older brothers do.  Klaus also saw this and looked at the dog. “You did not tell me that he can turn into a dog, brother?” Elijah nodded but he did not say anything to his brother as he looked at the black dog. Elijah sighed.

“Don’t you remember when Mr. Black said that he can turn into an animal?” Klaus nodded but Elijah could tell that there was something else on his mind. “Brother, what’s bugging you?” Klaus looked at Elijah and then at the black dog.

“Brother, do you really think that we can help these people? These humans. The boy does not want our help. I just want to see my daughter again. She’s still at school but I want to see her. She thinks I’m dead. She does not really like you but, brother I still want to see her. We are all who she has left. So, tell me, Elijah, what are we doing here if she is over there thinking that she has no family?” Sirius looked over to Klaus and barked a little and then he started to run down the street.

“We will talk about this later Niklaus, let's follow the dog,” Klaus sighed and followed his older brother as they both followed the dog that is, in fact, Sirius Black.  

              Remus opened his eyes and looked at Tonks who was crying. “Dora?” Remus asked voice broken and filled with pain. However, he cleared his throat and smiled at his wife who opened her eyes and smiled with relief.

“Rem, oh thank Merlin, are you ok?” She asked as she hugged him tight only to pull back a little when Remus flinched.  Remus then coughed and sighed.

“A little sore dear don’t worry,” Remus said as he looked around him and closed his eyes as the smell of blood and another wolf filled his noise.  However, it was not the sent of Sirius or those two brothers but Greyback. Remus sighed and looked at Tonks. “He’s coming,” Remus said quietly. This is when the door open once again, and Remus stood even though his body told him not too.

“Come cub,” Remus nodded slowly as he looked back at Tonks with fear and sadness in his amber-green eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Remus whispered as he walked out of the room and closed the door again. Leaving Tonks alone with tears in her eyes.

              Sirius turned back and looked at the brothers. “Greyback took Tonks here but I lost the sent,” Sirius said as he looked around and sighed. Elijah looked at Klaus who nodded and sniffed the air, but he did not get the sent ether.

“Why does Greyback hate Remus. I mean I get why Remus hates him but why does Greyback hate him?” Klaus asked as he looked around him. Elijah did the same, but he did not say anything as he looked at Sirius. Sirius sighed but he did not say anything as he looked around and then he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. Elijah and Klaus watched as a silver dog came out of his wand.

“Remus, we lost her sent. I’m sorry, but don’t worry we will find her. I know you don’t like using this spell but, send me back one. Be on guard though Greyback might find you,” with that the dog ran off into the distance.

“I’m not going to ask. Why don’t we try again,” Elijah said as he put his hands behind his back as he looked at Klaus.  Klaus nodded even though he was still thinking about Hope. “Niklaus?” Klaus looked at his brother and nodded as he and Sirius sniffed the air. However, they got nothing, Sirius let out an angry noise that could match Klaus’s anger. However, no one said anything about it. Instead, they all just stood there and stared into the now setting sun.

 “It’s getting dark,” Elijah said after a while as he looked at the sun. This is when Sirius realized that he was with two vampires, well a vampire and a hybrid but they were standing in the sun. How did he not see this before? They were in the sun, that does not make sense.  However, Sirius did not tell them that he knew this, but this will stay on his mind for a while and then again, another thought came into his mind: Who was Klaus’s daughter? How can a vampire have a child anyway? Sirius sighed and looked at Elijah and nodded.

“Yeah, your right. I need to get back to Teddy. I hope he did not go after Tonks himself,” Sirius said as he started to walk away from the brothers with them following him back to the house.

              Teddy looked out the window and then looked down to see if he had his wand and then sighed as he opened the window. “This is not a good idea,” Teddy said to himself with another sigh as he climbed out the window anyway hoping that he does not get hurt or worse. “I will help you mum,” Teddy said once he got to the ground and then ran down the road following his mother’s sent. Little did he know that his father was in danger and Sirius and the brothers were walking down the road to see him not there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? are people reading this? I hope so but if not that’s ok. Tell me what you think, and I will see you next time.


	5. Dreams and Memorys

Teddy walked down the now dark street lost in thought about his mother. “This is my fault. Why did I yell at mum?” Teddy sighed as he sat down on a bench and closed his eyes. Teddy, however, fell asleep without him knowing it. 

              _Teddy was dreaming. Only this was not a dream it was more of a memory from the night before. “I’m going to be in my room mum,” Teddy called as he looked at the moon that was now rising.  Teddy was worried about his father Remus but then again, he always is. Tonks looked at her son and sighed._

_“Are you going to try to sleep tonight Ted?” Tonks asked as she looked to her son. Teddy, however, did not say anything as he walked over to his room not meeting her eyes. “Teddy? Are you? Tell me please,” Teddy sighed and turned around and shook his head._

_“No sorry mum. You know I can’t. I have a hard time sleeping so I’m just going to read,”_

_“Again? Ted. Your father did not want this. You need to sleep. Try to alright,” Teddy rolled his eyes. And went to his room leaving his mother outside Teddy’s room as she sighed too. “He is just like his father, stubborn,” Tonks said as she walked to the living room. Teddy sighed and closed the door. Teddy was reading for most of the night. it wasn’t until he smelt a werewolf in the house when he stopped reading._

_“Mum?” Teddy said with fear in his voice as he opened the door to his room only, he was too scared to go out of his room to warn his mother. Teddy’s ears picked up the cry of his mother and someone laughing but Teddy was frozen in his spot with his wand in one hand and a book in the other. “Mum?” Teddy called quietly as he slowly walked out of the room. However, Teddy heard nothing, the house was silent. He did not hear his mother or that laugh anymore. “Mum?” Teddy asked again. “Please be a dream,” Teddy said as he walked around this is when he ran back to his room and closed the door. After he got himself together, he laid down in his bed and pulled the covers over his head hoping that this was all a dream._

Teddy woke with a start as the night before flashed before his eyes in his sleep. “This is all my fault,” Teddy said again as he looked around him. It was still night and Teddy had no idea where he was. The seventeen-year-old let out a groan and stood as he pulled out his wand and muttered: “Lumos,” Teddy’s wand shined in the dark of the night. Teddy did not know what time it was however all he cared about right now was finding his mother. His mother’s sent was still in the air and Teddy knew that he had to follow it before he loses it. So, the young half-wolf got off the bench and followed his mother’s trail.

              Elijah let out a sigh when they got back to the house. “Would this werewolf try to mask Edward’s mother’s sent?” the old vampire asked. Sirius sighed but he did not say anything as they all entered the house. Klaus who walked in behind them stood in his tracks when he did not smell Teddy. Elijah saw this.  “Brother, Niklaus what is it?” Elijah asked as he walked over to his little brother. However, Klaus did not say anything as he walked into the living room. Leaving Sirius and Elijah in the entryway.

Remus did not know how long he can take this, Greyback’s control. Remus also knew that he could no longer stand. He now realized what Teddy meant, bad full moon, even with Sirius and with the Wolfsbane. “Oh cub,” Remus wished that he could punch this wolf but all he could do right now is obey him, which he was not fond of.

“Yes?” Remus said with annoyance in his voice but Greyback did not hear it.

“I want you to go find and bring me your son,” Remus’s eyes grew wide, but he did not speak against Greyback however he did ask:

“Can I ask what you want with my family?” Greyback however only laughed and said:

“That’s for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot,” Remus sighed and left the room. However, Greyback could not see the angry and sad tears in his eyes.

              Teddy walked down the dark road with only his wand to light the way. Teddy let out a sigh as he wished that his Godfather Harry was here. However, Teddy knew that he had to do this on his own because he is the only one who had her sent. “I’m coming mum,” Teddy said with confidence in his voice. However, there was fear and tiredness in his voice, but he knew that he could not give up now even if he was tired or scared. This was his fault he can’t be scared now.  Teddy did not know how long he was walking but he knew that the sent was getting stronger and stronger by every step he takes. “You're going down Greyback,” Teddy said with a cocky laugh. However, this was short lived because Teddy heard a noise behind him. “Who’s there?” Teddy called but he got no answer. “Show yourself. I have a wand and I’m not afraid to use it,” Teddy called voice slipping with fear. “Nox,” Teddy said into his wand. The light went out and Teddy ran for it. However, he did not scream or cry as he ran down the dark road.

Sirius went to sleep but Elijah and Klaus stayed awake. They both knew that they could not sleep after everything that they went through. Elijah also wanted to think of a better plan. “How long have you been in here Niklaus?”  Elijah asked. Klaus looked up from the blood that he had been drinking and the book that he had been reading.  Elijah wondered where he got the blood and the book from, but he did not ask. He knows it’s better not to ask his brother where he gets things from.  Klaus sighed, took a drink and said:

“A long time. The sent of the half-wolf boy is not here,” Klaus added as he took another sip. Elijah let out a breath and sat down across from his brother.

“I know, brother we found out a few hours ago. Mr. Black was not happy,” Elijah said as he unbuttoned his suit jacket. Klaus nodded as he looked around him. They were in the library. Elijah loved that his little brother picked this place to be alone. Elijah got lost in thought about the place when Klaus said:

“How do you think Hope is doing?” as Klaus said this, he put the book down. This is when Elijah saw the title of the book. It read: _‘History of the Black family: The heirs.’_ Elijah did not ask him about the book as he stared at it lost in thought again before Klaus said: “We should visit her,” Klaus broke Elijah out of his thoughts.

“That would be a big surprise for her,” Elijah said as he looked around him again with a sigh. Elijah then hummed and leaned forward and put his hands on his knees. Then he looked at his brother in his eyes.  “Brother, I think we need to think of a plan to save this human. I think we need to save this family. You know that I value family over everything else. I know this is not our family, but they are like us in a way. Niklaus, we need to save them even if that boy does not want it,” Klaus sighed and nodded even though he disagrees with him. This was a  normal occurrence for him towards his brother.

“So, what’s the plan brother?” Klaus asked looking down at the glass in his hand that was half full of blood. Elijah hummed but did not say anything. “Elijah?” Klaus asked, however, his brother was lost in thought again as he stared at the book on the floor that Klaus was reading.

“Mr. Black is a lord,” Elijah said randomly. Klaus looked at his older brother with an eyebrow raised.

“Where did you get that from?” Klaus asked as he took a sip of blood in his hand. Elijah did not answer however all he did was point at the book on the floor. Klaus followed his brother’s hand and nodded. “I think you need rest brother,” Elijah looked up from the book and raised an eyebrow,

“I think it's you who needs it Niklaus,” Klaus looked at his brother and sighed as he put down the glass and stood. Elijah watched as his brother walked out of the room. When he was gone Elijah walked over to the glass and drunk the rest of it. Then he picked up the book and walked out of the room.


	6. Vampire moring

Remus sighed as he walked down the road in the darkness. He knew that when he found Teddy, he will tell him to run, He needed all of his strength to do this however for he will be fighting the control of Greyback. “Teddy?!” Remus called voice ruff from tiredness and pain. Remus’s body and mind can’t take this anymore. Remus’s legs stopped working. Then he fell to the ground and his eyes closed.

              Teddy was tired and he did not know where he was. Teddy however despite his vow not to cry, did.  He was not that kid anymore. He was a wizard, a Lupin, however, Teddy could not stop the tears as they came out of his eyes that turned gray as well as his hair. “Dad!” Teddy called with tears in his eyes and falling down his face. Teddy did not know this, but he cried himself to sleep.

              Elijah woke the next morning with a start. Elijah knew that so did Klaus did the same, but he did not know that so did Sirius. Elijah looked at his door when it opened. However, he was kind of surprised. This is rare nothing ever surprises this old vampire anymore. In the doorway was Sirius only he was in dog form. “Do you sleep as a dog a lot?” Elijah asked the dog as it looked at him. Only this was not Sirius this was another wolf. Elijah had tears in his eyes when he saw her.

“You killed me, Elijah,” Elijah looked away from her. “Look at me, Elijah. You killed me,”

“No, it was not me!” Elijah called. Little did he know that Hayley was not really there and Elijah was hallucinating. What was really in the room was Klaus holding coffee in his hand looking at his brother with alarm in his eyes.

“Elijah. She’s not there. Brother, brother listen to me,” Elijah looked at Klaus with tears in his eyes but he did not say anything as he blinked and let out a shaky sigh. “Elijah are you back?”  Klaus asked as he walked over to his brother. “Elijah?” Klaus said as he put his hand on his arm. At this point, Sirius walked in. However, the good news was Sirius knew what was going on, so Sirius ran into the room with alarm in his eyes.

“He’s hallucinating,” Sirius said as he walked over to the bed with Elijah looking off into space with a sad look in his eyes.

“Elijah?” Klaus’s voice broke which is rare. “Brother, please,” Klaus had tears in his eyes now as Sirius tried to calm him down.

“I did not kill you!” Elijah called one last time before he let tears fall out of his brown eyes. Then he closed them and sighed. However, when he snapped out of it he did not say anything for a while. When he did speak he said:

“Forgive me,” he cleared his throat and looked at Klaus who wiped the tears from his eyes and looked over to Sirius who was breathing hard.  Sirius sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“It’s ok brother. Let's get ready for the day. Shall we?” Elijah nodded as Klaus and Sirius left the room. Leaving Elijah alone in the dark room. The sun has not risen yet, Elijah did not care about this though. Elijah ran a hand over his face before he got out of bed. He then looked out the window with a small smile only it did not reach his eyes and he forced it. Klaus walked up behind him and sighed. “I think we need to……….” Elijah turned around and held up his hand.

“No, No brother we need to help this family not,” Elijah waved his hand around. “Get me help. I don’t need it. You know that I don’t need it,” when Elijah said this he left the room leaving now Klaus alone in the room.

              Teddy looked around him. He did not realize that he fell asleep. “Where am I?” Teddy asked as his hair changed from gray back to its normal color. “Dad?” Teddy called but then he remembered that he was alone in this. “Was this a good idea?” Teddy asked as he stood and looked around him. The sun was rising. Teddy smiled at the sun for it always makes him happy and warm. Teddy however on this day did not feel this way all he cared about was not the small happiness but his mother safe and his father well, and these brother’s out of his life. Teddy let out a sigh and started to walk down the road with tears in his eyes again but he did not let them fall, he can't afford the tears right now. Teddy walked for a while until he saw his father. Only he was not standing or running up to him but he was on the ground, not moving as if he was asleep, but he looked like he was in pain, and Teddy smelled the blood coming off of his father’s body.  “Dad?” Teddy called as he ran to his father on the ground. However, a laugh made Teddy freeze in his tracks.

“Hello, Edward is it?” Teddy turned around to see the man, no the monster. The monster that turned his father all those years ago. “Ah, you look just like your father,” he moved his hand to Remus who was still lying face down on the ground in the middle of the sidewalk. Teddy pulled out his wand as his hair turned red with anger. However, Greyback only laughed at this. “You can't hurt me little cub. I can feel your fear. What makes you a wizard? Your not brave, your just a…………”

“I’m more than just a Hufflepuff. I’m stronger then you think! Now let my father and my mother go you monster!” Teddy yelled. This woke Remus however he was out of it and he did not hear or see anything very well at the moment. However he did hear his son say this, this made him smile a little at his son. However, the pain shot through him and he had to close his eyes again. However, he opened them again when he heard Teddy scream and saw, well kind of saw Teddy’s wand drop to the ground.

 _‘No!”_  Remus wanted to say but he did not have a voice all he could do was watch Greyback take his son right before his fuzzy vision. Remus felt tears in his eyes as he closed them again in pain. However, at this point, a silver dog walked up to him. Remus smiled a little and pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. then a silver wolf came out of his wand. Using all of his strength Remus said: “Sirius…………Sirius………..help………..Greyback…….he………..” Remus cut off as the wolf ran down the road. This was the last thing Remus saw before he passed out once again.

         Tonks woke to hear the crying of a boy. Only she knew that cry, it was the cry of her son Teddy. “Teddy?” she whispered as tears formed in her eyes. “No, Teddy,” she then put her head in her hands to cover up her tears that did not want to stop falling out of her eyes. Then the dark room filled with light just like the day before. Only it was not Remus but Teddy. Teddy looked tired and in pain. There was blood on his face and for a moment Tonks feard that her son has been bitten however he was not.

“Mum,” Teddy cried as he ran to her. Greyback laughed in the background and shut the door, leaving it open just a crack leaving the room with just a little light shining through the door.

“Ted!” Tonks called as she pulled him in for a hug. However, Teddy flinched in her tight grip. Tonks, however, did not see this as she held him tight. “What are you doing here? Where’s your father and Sirius?” She asked once she pulled Teddy out of her arms. Teddy, however, looked to the door and did not say anything as tears formed in his eyes.   “Teddy?” Tonks said as she put a hand on his chin so she can see his eyes which were now gray as well as his hair. However, it was hard to tell in the little light that they had at the moment.

“I had to save you. it's my fault you were taken. I wanted……..” Teddy cut off as a sob formed in his voice. “I wanted to……” Teddy was crying now as tears ran down his face. Tonks sighed and pulled him in for another hug only this time Teddy pulled away from his mom and rolled himself on the floor in his own pain and sadness. Tonks watched with tears forming in her eyes as well. She wished that she could help but she knew that her son was of age however this did not stop her from picking up her son and held him tight even if he did not want her too.

“Teddy, you don’t have to prove yourself to me or your father, or even to Sirius. You are my son, the miracle that happened to your father’s and my life. Do you understand me?” Teddy however after she said this cried himself to sleep once again. However, this time he was in his mother’s arms, right where he did not and yet wanted to be. Tonks then started to run a hand through Teddy’s hair. “That’s it,” she muttered as she put Teddy down and stood. However, this was hard because she was hurt but this did not stop her from slowly walking to the door with his hair turning red. “Come out your monster, you coward. Face me right now and tell me what you want with my family,” Tonks called, however, she got no answer as her hair got redder and redder in her own anger.

“So, she wished to know what I’m going to do. We,ll I’m sorry you can't, not yet. Not everyone is here yet,” Greyback said as he punched Tonks. However, Tonks punched back and she punched him hard. The blow made him fall to the ground. Tonks ran back to the cell, picked up Teddy and ran passed Greyback who was knocked out, and then made her way to the door with a smile on her face as she left the house with a laugh and sigh of relief.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Tell me what you think. I have decided to make Tonks do more in this chapter, so your welcome. Anyway, am I writing Elijah and Klaus right? I’m not very good at writing them. Thank you all for reading this part and I will see you next time.


	7. Blood filled afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greyback meets Klaus and Elijah

Tonks walked down the road in a fast passed holding Teddy in her arms. She knew that Greyback is on her tail, but she did not know why, why he wanted her and her family and what did he mean that he was waiting for everyone. Tonks did not know, she can’t think anymore. She was too weak to think.  Tonks let out a shaky sigh as she tried to walk down the road however, she was too weak to even do this. She knew that she could not make it, but she kept going. Right when she thought that all hope was lost Tonks found a hospital. She smiled weakly as she walked up to it and inside. However, when she walked inside, she fell to the ground with Teddy still in her arms.

              Remus woke with a start and with tears in his eyes when he thought of what happened with Teddy. He hopes that Tonks will do something to help him. Remus then let out a groan when he sat up and looked around. The good news was his magic is no longer drained but his body might not be. Remus sighed and looked around again. He knows that he might not be able to stand at the moment, so he stayed on the ground looking around him. The werewolf closed his eyes. His green amber eyes opened when he heard a calming voice and Sirius calling for him. “Remus!” Remus smiled a little when he saw Sirius run up to him with his wand out, but he put it away when he saw no danger. “Remus!” he called again when he walked over to him with a sigh.

“Padfoot!” Remus said with a small smile, but he closed his eyes again. When he opened them, he saw Sirius sitting down on the ground next to him. Remus looked from Sirius to the brothers. Elijah had a little fear in his warm but cold, old eyes.

“Are you ok Mr. Lupin?” Elijah asked as he put his hand in his pocket. Remus nodded slowly as a tear rolled down his face and he looked to Klaus who was looking at his phone. Elijah had a smile on his face when he saw a smile on his younger brother’s face, but he decided to ask him about it later.

“What happened? You said that Teddy was with Greyback,” Remus sighed and tried to stand. However, Sirius had to help him.

“Greyback took Teddy. I could not save him. What kind of…….”

“Don’t, Rem don’t. this is not your fault. We just need to save him. Even if he does not want us too. In fact I think we should all go and take down this monster of a man,” Klaus looked up from his phone when Sirius said this but he did not say anything as he looked at Elijah who nodded and looked at Sirius who also nodded and pulled out his wand and waved it over Remus who smiled at Sirius as they all started to walk down the road in silence.

Tonks woke an hour later as she looked around her.  _‘Muggle hospital.’_ She thought and then right when she closed his eyes when she realized that she was safe, she opened them again when she thought about Teddy.  “Teddy?” She said, voice broken and still weak.  “Where’s Teddy. Where’s my son?” She had tears in her eyes as she looks to the door which opened. Tonks smile a little when she saw the doctor however, she still was worried about Remus and Teddy.

“Hello,” he said as he walked over to Tonks who sat down in the chair next to her. “Can you tell me your name?” Tonks sighed knowing that she had to tell him her full name but then she realized that she can just say:

“My name is Dora Tonk-Lupin. Where’s my son?” She asked with panic in her voice as she tried not to make her hair change. The doctor nodded as he looked at her.

“Your son? Was that the boy you were holding when you walked in?” Tonks nodded as tears formed in her eyes.   “Your son is fine. He’s resting now. The boy needed sleep. Does he have a hard time sleeping?” Tonks nodded and looked at the door. “What's your son’s name?” Tonks looked at him with a smile and said:

“Edward Lupin but everyone calls him Teddy,” her doctor smiled and said:

“You can go see him if you want too,” Tonks smiled and got out of bed to see her son.

              Remus slowly walked down the road with Sirius, Elijah, and Klaus.  However, he froze when he smelled the air. Elijah saw this when Klaus did the same thing. “Did you get a sent?” Elijah asked looking at his brother who nodded.

“I don’t think it’s the sent we want to find though, brother,” Elijah looked at Remus who pulled out his wand and then to Sirius who did the same thing. “Greyback,” Remus said as he followed the trail however Sirius stopped him with his arm on his hand.

“Moon, you can’t. I don’t want him to control you. Do you remember what happened last time? He made you almost kill me,” Remus sighed but he shook off Sirius’s hand and started walking to the sent

“He can’t get me Pads. Don’t worry and if that does happen then you can just knock me out,” Sirius laughed a little and nodded. Elijah and Klaus watched, however, Klaus followed Remus while Sirius and Elijah stayed behind for a few minutes before they followed them. However, Sirius and Elijah knew that this was a bad idea. However, they did not say this out loud as they walked down the road following their friend and brother.

Tonks smiled when she walked into her son’s room. He looked so peaceful when he slept. “How long has he been asleep?” she asked as she walked over to her son's bed and sat down. Then she ran a hand through his hair which was sandy brown just like Remus. Tonks smiled a little as she watched him sleep. The doctor looked at her and said:

“Since you got here. What happened, can I ask?”  Tonks sighed but she did not answer right away. In fact, she did not say anything for a while.  So, they both stayed quiet as they both watched Teddy sleep.

              Sirius was worried about Remus however he kept this to himself and he did not tell Elijah. Remus stopped walking and pulled out his wand. “He’s near,” Remus said nodding to Sirius who pulled out his own wand. Klaus walked over to Elijah and nodded. All four of them were quiet during this. Greyback walked up to them with a snarl and then gave them an evil smile when he saw Klaus and Sirius. Klaus, however, did not look at him for he was confused by the fact that he has seen this man before, but he could not place it in his old mind. Sirius, however, smiled when he saw blood coming out of his nose.

“Hello cub,” the older werewolf said to Remus who aimed his wand at him not giving in to his control at the moment. Sirius also aimed his wand at him.

“What do you want Greyback?” Remus asked with his wand still raised at him and not looking at him. Greyback, however, did not say anything as he gave Remus an evil smile as he jumped at Elijah. Before Greyback got to him however Klaus let his wolf side take over and Klaus tackled Greyback to the ground.

“Don’t you dare touch my family! My brother. Elijah get out of here!” Klaus yelled as he clawed Greyback in the face making his nose bleed more.  However, Elijah, Sirius, and Remus did not move as they all watch the fight happen.

              Tonks sighed as she looked at the doctor. “Teddy thought he could save us,” Tonks said as she looked back at Teddy who was still asleep.

“‘Save us?’  What do you mean by that?” her doctor asked Tonks as he looked at Teddy who looked more like a child when he slept. Tonks sighed again as she closed his eyes for a minute before she opened them and said:

“His father has an enemy. He decided to kidnap me. Teddy thought that he could save me. That was the only thing on his mind. Teddy has a hard time sleeping anyway, so I guess me being missing really made him not want to sleep. His father and I fought in a war when he was a baby. We were made heroes. Teddy wants to live up to that and prove that he is not just the son of two heroes,” her doctor hums and looked at Teddy who moved a little in his sleep, but he did not wake. He then nodded and left the room leaving mother and son alone.

           Remus watched the fight happen right before his now amber eyes. “Brother, get out of here!” Klaus yelled once again. However, Elijah did not do as he said instead, he made his way to remove his younger brother off the younger werewolf. This, however, was not the right thing to do because Greyback went after Elijah. Greyback then made his way to bite the old vampire but Elijah pushed him back. This made Greyback fly backward and hitting the side of a building knocking him out. Remus let out a breath when he no longer felt the pull of his alpha. Sirius saw this and he also let out a breath. Remus walked over to Greyback and aimed his wand at him. There were a few tense minutes because Remus did not do anything as he stood there with his wand aimed right at his alpha’s head. However, after a few minutes, Remus moved his wand and muttered a spell making a silver rope tie around Greyback’s arms and legs. Sirius let out a breath and walked over to Remus. Klaus, however, sighed when he really wanted Remus to kill him. Elijah however watched Sirius who put a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

“Well done Rem,” Remus nodded but he did not say anything for a while as he looks at Greyback who was still out. Remus took a breath and said:

“Sirius, I think you should take him to the ministry,” Remus nodded to Greyback. Sirius nodded back and picked up the werewolf.

“Don’t worry Rem. He won’t hurt you or anyone else. He deserves Azkaban more than anyone. Well other then Wormtail but you know what I mean,” Remus laughed.  “You should go find Tonks and Ted,” Remus nodded with a smile. Sirius looked at Greyback and laughed darkly. Remus also let out a laugh but this one was darker then Sirius’s. Elijah and Klaus watched as the shared a look of relief however this is when they both really saw the wolf that was inside Remus.

“Everyone has a dark side Niklaus,” Elijah said quietly as he looked at Sirius who nodded to Remus and was gone with a pop. This did not surprise the brother’s, however. The last thing they heard from Sirius was a dark laugh.

              Teddy woke with a start however he calmed down when he saw his mom. “Mum?” Teddy said with confusion in his voice as he looked around. His hair changed back to its normal color and smiled a little. “What happened?” He asked as his eyes turned amber.

“Greyback. I punched him and got out of there. We are in the hospital now. We are safe,” Teddy nodded and sighed.

“I’m sorry this was all my fault,” Teddy said with another sigh. “I’m not brave like you or dad,” Teddy added as a tear rolled down his face and more formed in his amber eyes. Tonks looked at her son and pulled him into her arms for a hug and held him tight.

“You are brave Edward. Don’t you ever say that you are not. You are my son and you’re a lot braver than me or your father. Do you understand?” Teddy nodded as he let the tears fall.  The half-wolf then smiled a little.  “Do you want to wait for dad, or do you want to go find him?” Teddy pulled out of his mother’s arms and said:

“Let’s wait for dad. My leg is broken,” after Teddy said this, he pulled his covers off of him to show his mother the cast on his leg. Tonks sighed and nodded.

“Ok Ted,” she said as she gave him his wand that she took back from Greyback. Teddy smiled and took it.

“Thank you,” Teddy said before he let his eyes close. Teddy was asleep again in a few minutes later with a smile on his face.

Remus, Elijah, and Klaus walked down the road in silence. Elijah was thinking about Greyback and what he was planning on doing with them if he did not push him off him. Klaus, on the other hand, was thinking about Hope. Maybe he can convince Elijah to visit her. Klaus looked over to Remus who stopped in front of a hospital. He then along with Elijah followed Remus into the hospital with Klaus behind then.

              Tonks was asleep when Teddy woke. Teddy smiled at his mother who deserved sleep more than him. Teddy let out a sharp breath when pain went through his leg. When the pain went away the door opened. In the doorway stood his father behind him stood the vampire brother’s, Elijah and Klaus. “Ted,” Remus said slowly as he walked over to him with a smile on his face.

“Dad,” Teddy said back as he sat up a little and pulled his father into a hug once Remus got closer to him. Elijah and Klaus stayed in the doorway.

“Thank Merlin you are safe son,” Remus said as he pulled him out of the hug.

“I’m ok dad. Don’t worry,” Remus smiled and looked over to Tonks.

“Mum fell asleep. I guess worrying about me and punching Greyback in the face really tired her out,” Teddy added with a laugh. Remus laughed with his son as he looked up to the door to see Elijah and Klaus gone.

_‘I guess the needed somewhere to be.’_  Remus thought as he sat down on his son’s bed and told Teddy about the vampire brothers. Teddy smiled as he listened to his father speak the story.

              Elijah and Klaus looked into the lobby. When they got in there, they both let out a sigh. Elijah looked around him knowing that their mission with the lupin’s was over however he looked to Klaus who looked at him with hope in his eyes. “Brother, about Hope……….”

“Yes,” Elijah cut him off with his hand waving around and the other in his pocket. Klaus who was looking to the front door looked at his brother sharply with a smile, but it was his usual smirk.

“What are we waiting for? Come on brother,” Klaus said as he ran to the door however Elijah stopped him with his hand on his brother’s shoulder before he could even run to the door.  

“Niklaus, I think we should wait and say goodbye to the Lupin’s first,” Elijah said waving his hand around again with the other still in his pocket. Klaus let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes before he said:

“Fine, have it your way then but who put you in charge?” Klaus had a hint of annoyance in his voice, but this was normal for him. Elijah rooked his eyes and walked to the hall with Klaus not far behind.

“Come Niklaus,” Klaus rolled his eyes again as he followed his brother down the hall.

              Remus was talking with Tonks when Elijah and Klaus walked back into the room. “Your back,” Remus said with a small smile. Elijah returned the smile and sighed.

“Niklaus and I are going to leave now. We have his daughter to see,” Tonks smiled at this as she stood up and said:

“Did you help Sirius and my family take down Greyback Tonks held out her hand to Elijah.  “I’m Tonks,” she added as Elijah took her hand and said:

“I’m Elijah and this is my brother Niklaus,” Tonks smiled and nodded.

“Thank you,” Elijah nodded and walked back to the door after he nodded to Remus and Teddy who nodded back. Klaus followed him and once Elijah was in the hall Klaus said:

“See you around wolfs,” Klaus smirked and walked out of the room with a small smile and a little bit of sadness in his old eyes. Remus smiled and looked at Teddy.

“Some vacation right Ted?” Teddy nodded.

“Tomorrow is your birthday dear,” Remus smiled and kissed Tonks on her head before he looked to the door.

“They were vampires dad. I met really vampires that’s kind of cool,” Remus laughed.

“What about me. Do you still think I’m cool?” Remus said while Tonks rolled her eyes playfully.

“You are still cool dad. You and mum will always be cool,” Remus smiled at this.

“Do you guys want me to get something to eat?” Tonks asked while Remus and Teddy started talking about something else. Remus looked at Tonks and nodded. Teddy did the same. Tonks smiled back and left the room. Leaving father and son alone to talk.

Hope Mikaelson was confused when she was called down to see Dr. Saltzman. However, when she opened the door, she saw Alaric sitting at his desk with a smile on his face.  “Come in Hope,” Alaric said as his smile got bigger.

“You wanted to see me, Dr. Saltzman?” Hope asked. However, Alaric did not say anything as he nodded slowly. Little did Hope to know that her father and uncle Elijah stood behind her looking at her with smiles on their faces.  

“Hope. Turn around I think you will be very happy,” Hope looked at her headmaster, but she did as she was told. Hope’s eyes went wide as she saw her father looking at her with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

“Dad? Uncle Elijah?” She questioned with tears in her eyes. _‘This can't be real.’_  She thought as she stood up and slowly walked to her family. Klaus nodded as did Elijah. Hope’s tears ran down her face as she ran over to them and pulled them into her arms as she let more happy tears fall down her face. When Elijah pulled out of the hug, he saw tears in his brother’s eyes as he hugged his daughter.  

_‘Always and forever.’_  Elijah thought as he looked over to Alaric smiled at Elijah for the first time. Elijah smiled back and watched as father and daughter hugged like that, they will never see each other again.  Hope and Klaus pulled apart.

“Dad. You will never believe what I’ve done in this school. You can Liston to uncle Elijah Hope said with a smile when she wiped the tears from her eyes. Elijah and Klaus then listened to Hope’s stories, they laughed with her when she laughed. 

“I’m so happy that you are learning so much little wolf,” Klaus said as he hugged Hope once again after she finished her story. Elijah when they were done pulled in for one more as well.

“Always and forever,” Elijah said out loud this time. Hope and Klaus nodded as they all said it again this time at the same time with Alaric joining them.

“Come on. I want to show you around,” Hope said as she made her way to the door with Klaus and Elijah following her.

_‘Family is strong.’_  Elijah thought as he nodded to Alaric before he followed his brother and Hope out the door and into the school hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was the end of the story. I’m sorry if this chapter was so long lol. I did not know how do end it and I did not want to end it. Tell me what you think. Thank you all so much for reading this and I will see you in my next story. P.S. Was the fight with Greyback good? Can someone tell me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story with the Originals. It might be bad and I’m sorry. Tell me what you think. I love Elijah and I thought it would be fun to put him with Sirius and Remus and Klaus too. I love writing this sorry if it’s short. I promise the next part will be longer. Have a good day and I will see you next time.


End file.
